deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie Rotten VS Sandy Cheeks
Wiz: Two crazy inventors. Two crazy scientists. Boomstick: Two crazy people Wiz: Who will win in a fight? Im Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: AND IT'S OUR JOB TO FIND OUT WHO WOULD A DEATH BATTLE! Wiz. How longs this gonna take. You know I've got a life here. Robbie Rotten Boomstick: Ah, Lazytown! A place where kids ate ice cream, went to this weird kids house with orange hair to play video games, and slept all day. Wiz: Who was responsible? Of course, Robbie Rotten! Boomstick: All was good until Sportacus showed up. Along with Stephanie, and made Lazytown non-lazy. Wiz: And from that moment on, Robbie made it his life work to get rid of Sportacus and get Lazytown lazy again. Of course though, he's failed every time. Boomstick: YET HE CONTINUES TO. WHY ROBBIE. JUST STOP WHAT YOUR DOIN AND GET YOUR BOOTY UP ON A TREADMILL! Wiz: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Okay. Lets talk about his weaponry. He's got many inventions, such as the Littelizer 3000. Boomstick: Which can literally turn you back to when you were ten years old. (Shudders) Bad memories... bad memories.......... Wiz: Anyway, Robbie also has the Garbage Cannon, which literally is a cannon attached to a garbage truck. He also has a regular cannon, which can shoot people and cannonballs. Boomstick: Don't forget the Robo-Dog! Wiz: Ah yes, that little fellow.The Robo-Dog act just like a regular dog. Cute! Charming! Drooling! But when you say the word trouble, oh boy. Here comes the pain! Boomstick: How about his Automated Candy Maker? It's got three setting, number three being the most helpful in combat. It literally shoots candy everywhere! Even around it! Wiz: And how about his sugar apple? Boomstick: How is that gonna be any help. Wiz: I dunno. But Robbie uses his sugar apple all the time so we gotta add it in. Boomstick: Of course, those are all his weapons. Now lets get to the feats! Wiz: Let's see here. He's a self-taught scientist who apparently never went to school. he has survived getting hit with a cannonball smack dab on the gut. Boomstick: He's survived a launch to the moon and back! Wiz: Given Robbie's size and weight, Robbie must have landed at 40 megatons of weight, or to put it in a simplified way, about the impact of four nuclear bombs. He has also survived a fall from a plane with no parachute and been in a frozen lake. Boomstic: HOLY MOLY. You think Squirrelly has a chance against this villain? Wiz: He is a master of disguise, and can teleport with a snap of his fingers. He also is pretty fast. Sportacus can run up to 360 mph. In a few episodes in Lazytown, Robbie has been able to mimic Sportacus's speed also making Robbie's top speed 360 mph too, but he usually goes around 12 mph, the same rate as a regular human. Bookstick: Gosh, I wanna do that! Wiz: But he does have some weaknesses. Robbie can't do any hand to hand combat. Most of his plans fail, and he can also become a bit too cocky. He can get scared at times and he has horrible agility and stamina due to his diet. He also is childish. Boomstick: But even with those weaknesses, it still doesn't mean Robbie is still one of the best and smartest fighters out there! Robbie: WE ARE NUMBER ONE! Sandy Cheeks Wiz: Who lives in a dome under the sea? Boomstick: SANDY CHEEKS! Wiz: This Texan squirrel is one tough nut. As a citizen in Bikini Bottom. she has a suit that help her breathe under water. She really doesn't have a back story. All we know is that she is from Texas and works for some type of Ape Scientist Organization. Boomstick: Sandy's arsenal is freaking amazing. She has way too many, but we will only choose six of her best items to fight against Robbie. Of course, WE HAVE TO INCLUDE THE LASSO. Wiz: Sandy's Lasso is pretty impressive, and the skills Sandy has to use it is impressive too. She can almost always hit her targets. She can throw people with such force that it can cause explosions with her lasso. Boomstick: The Bubble Collector 2000. It can be used to trap bubble, trap foes and attack foes! How does bubbles do damage to one? It's called cartoon logic, my friend. Have some cartoon logic. Wiz:She also has her handy robot minions. The robots are super loyal to Sandy and will fight along side her, if they don't malfunction. Boomstick: Her karate gear! Forget the lasso! This is Sandy's main fighting tool. She is a master at karate and can use her karate to peform sneak attacks and the attacks she inflicts hurt. When I mean hurt, I literally mean hurt. Wiz: The Pop Gun! Was originally used to get moon rocks, but can also trap enemies inside the net. Boomstick: Her Molecul....... wha? Wiz: Mollecular Speraterator-Ray Boomstick: Yeah! What he said! It can be used to morph and unmorph things. Wiz: And for her final weapon? Her favorite invention. The Knockout Ray. It can be used to put opponents to sleep for a short amount of time. Boomstick: Let's get to her feats! She apparently has two other alibaies, but we will be using The Rodent for this. The Rodent makes Sandy look like a squirrel. The Rodent can stuff a bunch of nuts in her mouth and shoot it at the speed of a machine gun. In other words, about 2000 rounds per minute. ''' Wiz: She destroyed the whole town of Bikini Bottom just to find Spongebob, helped save the Nickverse, has survived The Arm Cruncher many times (The Arm Cruncher is a machine that put bricks on your arm. Each brick weighs approximately 28 pounds.) and has karate chopped a boulder, made it rumble and cracked into pieces. Judging the boulder was 2 cubic feet, the boulder weighed about 320 pounds. Eek! '''Boomstick: Even though she is very strong, she still has weaknesses. She is way too cocky, gets offended easily when someone says something mean about Texas and she can't breathe underwater without her helmet. But that wont be needed. Wiz: Though her weaknesses are great, her weaponry and her feats still prove, she's comin' for ya! Sandy: Your mince meat! (Credit to the person who made the Sandy Cheeks page. If you want more info, here..https://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sandy_Cheeks) Pre-DB Boomstick:To make this fight fair, were gonna make Sandy and her inventions the same size as Robbie. It wouldn't be fair for a squirrel to fight a giant. Now. TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Death Battle' (Somewhere by the beach shore.) It was a beautiful day outside on the beach. The warm breeze, the cool ocean, and the King of Memes relaxing on a beach chair. Robbie: Ahhhh. Finally, away from Sportacus and those meddling kids. Nothing can ruin this vacation. BSHHH! Robbie: What's that? Up on the shore, a orange submarine appeared. Suddenly, the door opens and out comes a squirrel with a glass helmet. Sandy: Finally! A break! Robbie: Um, squirrel? YOU JUST RUINED MY RELAXATION TIME HERE. Sandy: Well ah shucks. What'cha gonna do about it... baby? Robbie looks at Sandy menacingly. Robbie: Say, your from Texas aren't you? Well I'll have you know that Texas is the worst place to ever live! Sandy: Take that back! Robbie: No I am not gonna take that back! Sandy: Oh it's on... 'FIGHT!' Sandy pulls out her lasso and throws it at Robbie, but Robbie somehow dodges it. ''' '''Robbie: Hah! You gotta do better than that! Robbie pulls out his Automated Candy Maker. Robbie: Looks like you need some sugar in your life, honey! (Bah-dum bumph.) Robbie sets his machine on level 2 and starts firing away at Sandy, but Sandy takes out her lasso and whips out every piece of candy Robbie throws at her. Robbie switches the Automated Candy Maker to level 3 and candy continuously rapid firing candy. Sandy: AH! My helmet! No! Do you know how much it took make this thing? Robbie: 5 minutes. Sandy takes out her remote and pushes a button. Robbie: Whats that........ Suddenly, a huge swarm of robots came out of the ocean. Robbie; WHOLEY CRAP. TROUBLE! TROUBLE! Robbie looks around again. Robbie: I SAID TROUBLE! Suddenly, Robbie's Robo-Dog comes out of nowhere, killing five robots at a time while Robbie had a smirk on his face. Sandy took advantage of this and started karate chopping the poor Meme King's head. Soon, Robbie's forehead had bled a little before he finally pushed her off. He looked around. It looked like The Robo-Dog had done its job pretty well, but looked like had ran out of juice at the end. Sandy lifts up her hand ready to strike again, but Robbie aware of this, snapped his fingers and teleported next to Sandy, giving Sandy a hard kick, Sandy: Wha.... how..... why.... huh? While Sandy was starting to stutter like a maniac, he quickly changed into his beach boy outfit. Robbie: Hey there girl. Want this apple? Sandy: Stop tryin to hit me! Wait a minute... Sandy instantly sees the blood on Robbie's forehead and instantly kicks him in the gut and pulls out the Pop Gun. Sandy: Take this! Sandy pulls the trigger and sends the net, but not before a garbage can deflected the attack. ''' '''Sandy: What the... Robbie stood up and ran to his cannon. He loads in a cannonball and sets the timer to .5 seconds. Robbie: See you in heaven! The cannonball fired and flew towards Sandy, but before they hit her, she lifted up her hand and karate chopped the cannonball. The cannonball shattered in pieces while Robbie stared in awe. Robbie loaded in trash cans but the same result happened. Sandy: My turn! Sandy takes out her Molecular Ray Gun and shoots it at the cannon and Robbie, sucking Robbie into the machine. She blasted the ray gun again so they d-morphed, but Robbie was still in the cannon. Sandy quickly turned on the cannon. Robbie: Hey! What are you doing? Mama! Help me! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Robbie was shot into the air and Sandy shot the Pop Gun tangling Robbie in a net. Sandy turned into The Rodent, and scampered off into the direction of Robbie. When the Rodent got there, she could see there was a lot of blood, and somehow the net ripped open. Suddenly, her Squirrley Senses were tinglinging. Sandy turned around just in time to see Robbie with his bloody face raising an axe over his head. The Rodent quickly picked up a bag of peanuts and rapidly shot them at Robbie, making holes in his body. Robbie: AUGH. Augh.. urk... Robbie fell onto the ground face first. ''' '''The Rodent turned back to Sandy. Sandy: Time to end this... Sandy leaped in the air, and karate chopped Robbie's head clean off. Sandy: Well, back to relaxing! K.O Boomstick: Well that was a one sided match! Wiz: Even though Robbie had the durability and speed advantage, he just couldn't keep up with Sandy's better arsenal, quick thinking and close combat, Boomstick: I'm sure if Robbie had known hand to hand combat, he might have had a chance, Robbie though is super weak, especially cause he eats cake everyday. Wiz: Sandy has a much better arsenal. A machine that's on a umbrella ain't gonna come in handy if you need the person to be under it. Sandy also has much more experience on fighting heroes and villains. Robbie has never tried any of Sandy's stunts. All Robbie's tried to do was make Sportacus go away. Boomstick: Well meme fans. You can go home now and cry, cause the king of memes is dead (NOT jacksfilms). ' ' The winner is Sandy Cheeks!!! NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATLE A yellow sponge is seen flipping one of the most savored burgers in the underwater world. Spongebob Squarepants! VS A boy is seen fighting a triangular shaped god. Dipper Pines! Spongebob Squarepants VS Dipper Pines Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018